I Hope
by Cho Sa Min
Summary: Aku sangat malu jika bertemu denganmu . Aku malu jika menatapmu . Jantungku selalu berdetak tak karuan jika bersamamu . Tapi mengapa semuanya begini? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega membuatku selalu bertanya dan bingung dengan sikapmu itu? Tuhan bantulah aku , kuatkan hati ini Tuhan.. / KyuMin / HaeMin / KyuHyuk / EunHae / BL
1. Chapter 1

I Hope

Summary : Aku sangat malu jika bertemu denganmu. Aku malu jika menatapmu. Jantungku selalu berdetak tak karuan jika bersamamu. Tapi mengapa semuanya begini?Kenapa?Kenapa kau tega membuatku selalu bertanya dan bingung dengan sikapmu itu?Tuhan bantulah aku,kuatkan hati ini Tuhan.. / KyuMin / BL /

Cast : Lee SungMin

Cho KyuHyun

Lee DongHae

Lee HyukJae

Rating : T

Genre : Romance , Hurt

YAOI

Warning : Jika ada Typo bertebaran di mana-mana saya minta maaf

NO BASH

NO COPAS

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah ini terdapat seseorang namja manis dan imut sedang berdiri sambil menatap gedung sekolah yang ada di depannya. Sekolah tersebut bernama Shappire Blue High School. Sang namja manis itu tak henti-hentinya menatap gedung di depannya dengan perasaan kagum . Ia benar-benar senang telah masuk kembali ke sekolah yang ia cintai itu.

"Hyung,waeyo?kenapa kau tersenyum sendirian?" ucap seseorang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan namja manis itu

"Aniya Hyuk,aku hanya merasa senang telah kembali ke sekolah ini . Liburan sudah berakhir,saatnya kita belajar kembali" ucap senang sang namja manis itu yang bernama Sungmin kepada sahabatnya yaitu Eunhyuk

"Hemm Hyung,kau ini kenapa senang kita masuk sekolah?Justru aku malas jika liburan berakhir. Itu tandanya Songsaenim akan memberi kita banyak tugas " geram Eunhyuk

"Yakk.. Hyukjae,kenapa kau sangat benci jika masuk sekolah eoh?Harusnya kau bangga liburan berakhir,kau dan aku bisa belajar bersama lagi dan tak pernah suntuk di rumah terus menerus!" kesal Sungmin

"Ne.. aku benci sekolah. Tugas pasti akan numpuk lagi Hyung . Sebenarnya aku benar-benar malas untuk mengerjakan tugas itu . Itu membuatku sangat pusing"

"Argh sudahlah.. aku malas berdebat denganmu . Ayo kita masuk,bel telah berbunyi" ucap Sungmin

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Bel istirahat pun telah berbunyi. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun keluar kelas dan pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama

"Hyung,kau mau makan apa?biar aku yang pesan" ucap Eunhyuk

"Aa.. aku makan Nasi Goreng Kimchi saja Hyuk"

"Ne.. kau tunggu sini dulu ya Hyung,aku pesankan sebentar" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke arah tempat jualan nasi goreng Kimchi

Sungmin pun menunggu Hyuk tapi belum juga datang. Iya terus saja melihat lihat suasana kantin yang begitu ramai.

Tak lama kemudian,Eunhyuk pun datang membawa dua piring Nasi goreng Kimchinya

"Woaaaa.. sepertinya enak nih. Gomawo Hyukjae" ucap Sungmin sambil terus menatap piringnya dengan tersenyum

"Ne hyung"

Mereka pun makan bersama. Saat mereka makan bersama,Sungmin melihat namja tampan bersama temannya berjalan ke arahnya. Seketika Sungmin menghentikan aksi makannya ,dia terus menerus menatap namja itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Eunhyuk yang akhirnya heran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu,dia ikutan menatap ke arah yang Sungmin lihat. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia menatap Sungmin kembali.

"Hyung,kau lihat apa?"tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Sungmin pun tersentak ketika Eunhyuk memanggilnya

"Eoh.. a ? apa? kau bilang apa?" Seketika Sungmin menghentikan aksi melihat namja itu lalu menatap Eunhyuk. Bicaranya pun menjadi gagap(?)

"Hemm apa kau sedang memperhatikan orang itu Hyung?" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada orang yang ada di meja makan paling pojok itu

"Tidak kok" bohong Sungmin

"Jangan bohong,aku lihat kau memperhatikannya sejak tadi . Apa kau menyukainya yaa?" canda Eunhyuk

"Tidak mungkin .. itu tidak mungkin sekali. Aku saja tak mengenalnya" lirih Sungmin. Sungmin pun mendundukkan kepalanya

"Dia itu Cho Kyuhyun, anak kelas XIII-B . Ku akui memang dia tampan,tapi dia itu sangat pendiam dan dingin,Hyung" ucap Hyuk

"Ohh .. lalu yang itu siapa?" tanya Sungmin pada orang yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Dia itu sahabatnya dia saja teman baik Kyu. Namanya Lee Donghae" jawab Eunhyuk

"Owh.. begitu" Sungmin pun mengangguk mengerti

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 itu pertanda murid Shappire Blue saatnya pulang. Sungmin pun membereskan buku-bukunya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Hyung,mau pulang bersamaku?" Ajak Eunhyuk

"Tidak.. terima kasih Hyuk,aku ingin ke perpustakaan dulu sebentar"

"Oh begitu.. ya sudah,aku pulang duluan ne" pamitnya

"Ne.. hati-hati di jalan Hyuk"

Eunhyuk pun keluar dari kelasnya meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Tak lama Sungmin pun juga keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Sungmin POV

Aku berjalan keluar kelas,aku lihat karidor sekolah mulai sepi karna banyaknya murid telah pulang . Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan.

Aku pun mulai memasuki perpustakaan . Aku ingin meminjam buku untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Songsaenim tadi .

Ternyata perpustakaan pun juga begitu sepi,aku lihat tak ada orang di sini . Kemana ahjussi yang menjaga perpustakaan ini?Aku harus meminta kartu tanda peminjam buku . Haruskah aku menunggu di sini?ah itu tak mungkin.

Aku tetap berada di perpustakaan tersebut . Aku mondar mandir tak karuan, 'lama sekali ahjusshi itu. kemana sih dia?' batinku.

Sudah hampir menunggu 30 menit ahjussi itu belum datang juga.

'BRUGH'

Eh?suara apa itu?

.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut?Review ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I Hope

Chapter sebelumnya ..

Sungmin POV

Aku berjalan keluar kelas,aku lihat

karidor sekolah mulai sepi karna

banyaknya murid telah pulang . Aku

langkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan.

Aku pun mulai memasuki perpustakaan .

Aku ingin meminjam buku untuk

mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh

Songsaenim tadi .

Ternyata perpustakaan pun juga begitu

sepi,aku lihat tak ada orang di sini .

Kemana ahjussi yang menjaga

perpustakaan ini?Aku harus meminta

kartu tanda peminjam buku . Haruskah

aku menunggu di sini?ah itu tak

mungkin.

Aku tetap berada di perpustakaan

tersebut . Aku mondar mandir tak

karuan, 'lama sekali ahjusshi itu. kemana

sih dia?' batinku.

Sudah hampir menunggu 30 menit

ahjussi itu belum datang juga.

'BRUGH'

Eh?suara apa itu?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Ku langkahkan kakiku pelan dengan rasa takut dan gugup. Apakah di sini ada hantunya ? Oh tidak ,, ini zaman modern , mana ada hal hal mistis seperti itu?

Ku terus berjalan mendekat dengan suara itu , hatiku berpacu dengan cepat . Ku berhenti di dekat rak buku , aku intip dari rak buku tersebut , aku hanya melihat sebuah buku yang berada di dekat meja terjatuh di lantai . Oh apa ini ? mengapa sepertinya perpustakaan ini sangat menyeramkan? 'Sepertinya aku harus keluar dari sini , yah aku harus keluar dari sini ' batinku .

Author POV

Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan ...

"Kyaaaaaa hantuuu .. jebal jangan menghantui aku . Aku tak mauuu , aku masih menyanyagi orang tuaku .. jeball " teriak Sungmin saat seseorang ada di belakangnya dan itu sangat membuat dia ketakutan dan memeramkan matanya

"YAK ! BISAKAH KAU TAK BERISIK ? AKU INI MANUSIA , BUKAN HANTU !" tak kalah kencang teriaknya seseorang itu

Sungmin pun terpangah(?) iya pun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin sambil menepuk nepuk wajah orang tersebut yang berjenis kelamin namja

"Yakk ! sakit pabo !" ucapnya

"Huuuhh .. syukurlah , ku kira kau hantu"

"Hemm .." Namja tersebut hanya mengela nafasnya

"Mengapa kau ada di sini ?" tanya namja itu

"Oh .. aku meminjam buku , tapi aku ingin meminta kartu tanda meminjam buku pada ahjussi" ucap Sungmin seadanya

"Jangan menunggunya , kau bawa saja buku yang kau pinjam ini"

"Mana bisa ,, itu melanggar aturan ,kau tau !" ucap Sungmin

"Begitukah ? Jadi kau menunggu ahjussi itu sampai malam eoh , demi hanya mendapatkan kartu peminjam itu?"

Sungmin pun tampak berfikir , 'ucapannya itu memang ada benarnya , masa iya aku menunggu di sini sampai malam hanya meminta kartu pinjaman buku ? Toh nantinya aku jujur akan membalikkan buku ini . " ucap Sungmin dalam hati

"A - aniya"

"Kalau begitu , kau pulanglah ~ mau ku antar? kita pulang bersama"

Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang saat namja itu memintanya pulang bersama . 'Ada apa ini ? mengapa jantungku mendadak lebih cepat dari biasanya ? argh tidak mungkin .. aku baru mengenalnya . Mana mungkin aku langsung menyukainya ? toh dia tak mengenalku . itu hanya sekedar basa basi saja' batin Sungmin

"T - tidak usah terima kasih" tolak Sungmin

"Oh ya sudah , aku pulang dulu . Kau pulanglah" ucap namja itu sambil berjalan keluar perpustakaan

Sungmin hanya melihat kepergian namja itu , entah mengapa ia merasa menyesal tidak ikut pulang bersama namja itu .

.

.

.

Tibanya Sungmin di rumah , ia lemparkan tasnya kesembarang tempat di kamarnya . Ia rebahkan badannya ke kasur empuknya itu .

"Mengapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat dia ada bersamaku ? apa aku benar menyukainya ?" ucap Sungmin berdialog sendiri . Tak lama kemudian ia pun tidur dengan sendirinya

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ahh .. ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi . Nanti kau telat ke sekolah sayang" ucap yeoja paruh baya di balik pintu kamar Sungmin tak lain yaitu ummanya Sungmin yaitu bernama Leeteuk

Sungmin pun merasa risih , lalu iya bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya

"Ne umma .. aku sudah bangun" ucap Sungmin serak

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap , umma akan masak untuk sarapan pagi ini"

"Ne"

Sungmin pun langsung berdiri lalu mandi

.

.

"Wah umma memasak nasi goreng kimchi ? sepertinya enak" ucap Sungmin setelah tiba di meja makan rumahnya

"Ne , ayo di makan nak" Leeteuk tersenyum senang mendengarnya

Sungmin memakan masakan ibunya tersebut dengan lahapnya . Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Umma umph appa mana?" ucap Sungmin yang masih penuh dengan makanan yang ada di mulutnya

"Ah .. appamu? emm.. itu dia" unjuk sang umma pada ayah Sungmin saat atahnya itu berada tak jauh dari meja makan

"Ada apa kau mencari appa eoh?" tanya ayahnya pada Sungmin . Sang appa langsung duduk di sebelah sang anak

"Ani , aku hanya bertanya saja" ucap Sungmin

"Begitukah?"

"Ne appa"

Leeteuk hanya melihat kedua orang yang iya cintai itu sambil memasukkan nasi goreng kimchi kedalam piring sang suami yang bernama Kangin

"Gomawo yeobo" ucap Kangin pada Leeteuk sambil mencium pipi sang istri

"Huuh pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan" umpat Sungmin

"Kau cemburu jika appa bermesraan dengan ummamu eoh?" selidik Kangin

"Ani"

"Haha dasar kau ini Sungmin , kalau kau juga pingin seperti itu , cepatlah menikah" tutur sang ayah

"Aku ini masih sekolah appa , aku tak mau menikah dulu . Lagi pula aku belum bekerja"

"Kau tak usah mengurusi tentang pekerjaan dulu Sungmin. Masalah itu biar appa yang bantu nanti . Kau boleh bekerja di perusahaan appa"

"Jinjayo ?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne , tapi ada satu syarat" ucap Kangin

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Sungmin antusias

"Kau ... " Kangin sang appa menggantungkan kalimatnya , terlihat Sungmin sangat penasaran dengan persyaratan sang appa

"Kau harus ..

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai semua , terima kasih untuk yang udah review . Mian baru update sekarang :D

Gimana ceritanya ? gaje ya ? Mian .. Konfliknya belum ada . Mungkin nanti di chapter 4 atau 5 tapi gak nentu juga , tunggu aja nanti . Sepertinya author bikinnya rada panjang hehehe ..

Review yang banyak yah , biar lanjutinnya cepet dan semangat hahaha :D

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang udah baca dan udah review ff ini ^^


End file.
